First Words
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: "Shinachiku, if you say Daddy. I'll let you have this Cookie." Naruto said to his son who pointed at something behind him. "Huh? What is it?" Naruto said turning his head to look and when he looked back saw that his son had swiped the cookie from him and was eating it. "D'oh!"


"Shinachiku," The squatted blonde haired figure said and held out a small cookie before his son which caught his interest as his eyes and attention was on the treat before him. "If you say Daddy, I'll let you have this cookie." He said with a smile on his face.

The year old baby reached out to grab it but Naruto pulled it away causing him to fuss in protest. "Nope, say it or you don't get this." Naruto said to his son as he was wanting his first word to be daddy. "C'mon, say Daddy." He said slowly speaking each syllable

Shinachiku pouted but suddenly pointed at something behind Naruto. "Huh? What you see?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to see what the baby saw.

Taking that opportunity, Shinachiku swiped the cookie out of his hand and put it in his mouth chewing on it.

Naruto turned back and saw what had happened as he had tricked him. "D'oh! Little brat." He muttered as Shinachiku ate it. "C'mon say it, please?" He told him.

"What's going on?" A voice said and both blondes turned their heads at the same time to look to see who was entering the room. "What are you two up too?" Sakura asked as she walked over to them. "Giving Shinachiku sweets when you shouldn't I see." She noted watching him finish the cookie

"I'm tried to bribe him with that in order to talk, but he tricked me." Naruto told his wife as she leaned down and picked him up off the floor.

"Well Shinachiku will start talking once he's good and ready won't you?" Sakura said and playfully leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and causing the baby to laugh as Naruto pulled himself up

"I want him to start talking, shouldn't he have been started talking by now?" Naruto asked as he looked on at his golden haired green eyed son. Having the best traits of both him and Sakura.

"Naruto he's only a year old. It'll be a little longer before he can talk and form words." Sakura told him.

"Well, Shino's kid, you won't believe this, Shino's kid of all people is talking and he is apparently a chatterbox. How the heck did that guy have a kid who's a blabbermouth? I expected it to be a Mute to be honest. Maybe they switched his kid with Inos." Naruto said and Sakura playfully smacked him on the arm.

"No two babies are alike Naruto, some develop faster whilst others take a little longer." Sakura told him as Shinachiku amused himself by tugging on her hair.

"Well, I don't want Shinachiku to fall behind others. He's the next Hokage you know!" He proclaimed and Shinachiku let out a happy burst. "That's right little man!" He said and ruffled his sons' hair. "C'mon now, say Daddy!"

Sakura laughed in amusement watching her husband and son. "Say Mama." She told him and Shinachiku attempted to form the words and looked as if he was about to say it.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto protested to his son. "You're suppose to say my name first! You can't be a traitor and pick her side Shinachiku!" He said shocked that he would do that.

Sakura laughed again as she rubbed her son's back who giggled at his daddy.

"You know Naruto," She told her husband with a smile. "You realize that the moment he starts talking, that's when he's going to start talking back to us." She said to Naruto.

"Well I want him to get on the rooftops and shut his name out to everyone in Konoha, just like I did, that way everyone will know who he is and will never be forgotten." Naruto said to her and Shinachiku looked on at his Daddy.

"I'm sure he will do just that." Sakura replied to him and looked on at Shinachiku and then at the clock. "But let's take it one step at a time and enjoy the time that he's still our baby boy. He'll talk whenever he wants too and feels like it."

"Alright then," Naruto replied to her and as they looked on their child.

"And now, it's time for your nap." Sakura told him as she carried Shinachiku to his room who whined a bit. "I know you're tired, don't try faking it." She said to him as she took him to the room which was decorated with many items and toys and drawers containing clothes and set him in the crib in the middle of the room and Sakura tucked him in. Shinachiku was still squirming in the blankets but seemed to be losing the fight to stay awake.

"Get some rest my love." Sakura said with a smile and Naruto joined her in the room as they looked on at their son. Their precious baby boy.

Naruto put an arm on her shoulder as the two looked on at Shinachiku, smiles upon their faces and he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and she leaned against him. After looking on at him for a minute the two slowly walked away leaving him to his nap.

As Shinachiku laid in his crib he watched them go as sleep started to take him. But slowly, his lips started to bridge together as he was trying to do something as he looked on at them as they disappeared from view but before he fell asleep his mouth opened up.

"D-Da-Daddy, M-Mama."


End file.
